


Cake Addiction

by JustSimon



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yume 2kki's  End 2 I will not conclude myself. Girl Addicted to Sweets meets Girl with a Sweet Cake on her head.
Relationships: Sweets Musume/Shimofuri-tan
Kudos: 1





	Cake Addiction

This is not a secret for any lucid dreamer that Urotsuki have in some sense a limitless dream worlds with a lot of dream denizens, this story about two of these dre denizens, girl who addicted to any sweets Sweets Musume aka Okashiko and girl with cake making abilities Shimofuri-tan aka Parfait. In one of these peaceful days Okashiko became so determined, that she decided to pay a visit to her neighbour, Parfait, Sweet Girl found Pafait in her usual place and decided to start a conversation.   
"Ohayo, nice to meet you i am Sweets Musume, but you can call me Okashiko." 'Oh, hello, my name is Shimofuri-tan or just Parfait. I think i saw you many times before, running around for thar girl.' "Oh, sorry about that, to be honest, i like sweets very much, maybe i even have an addiction." 'You said that you addicted to sweets, if that so, why you not tried to eat cake on my head?' "You see Parfait, i just realized, even if i like sweets and candies it's still lonely, i... don't have a friends at all, not in dreams, not real world either, that's why i decided to change it, for this goal i hold myself from eating any sweets." 'Oh, sorry for that question, it was very rude.' "No problem, i used to it." 'Okashiko-chan, maybe we could to take a stroll and talk more, if you don't mind.' "Gladly.   
At first this deed were an excuse to get some cakes, but then she decided to befriend with her, they spent a lot of time even not only in their Sweet Location, talked about many things, dream world, real life outside dream, annoying girl Urotsuki. With time Parfait understood that it's pleasant for her spend time with Okashiko, Okashiko herself seems to fell in love in her new friend and she REALLY hold herself from lick Parfait in both senses of this word. Despite in that girls spent that day very nice and before to wake up decided to say to each other some words.   
"Thank you Parfait-san, i had fun in your company." 'I can say same Okashiko-chan.' "Um Parfait-san, um, how i should say it, what you think about our next meeting in the real world? I just... wanna see how you looka in reality, if you don't mind of course." 'To be honest i don't expect this offer, but i agree, but where?' "Here's my number, call to me in free for you time and we will decide time and place for our next meeting." 'Okay, then, i see you next time Okashi-chan.' "Until next time Parfait-san."  
Girls pinched their cheeks to wake up and each of them had own inner thoughts.   
'Okashiko-chan,Sweets Musume, when i saw her in first time i thought that she just sweet addicted weirdo, but now i can see that she is more than that, it is obvious that she is younger than me, byt still, something in her addicting me, i hope i can find free time, i want to see her again, but in reality.' "Fuwah! Parfait-san so cool, just how i thought, i barely could resist to desire to lick her, i mean not only that cake, i want to lick her do- Chotto Matte! Am i actually addicted to her? Not as to sweet? But as to person? Parfait-san, i can't wait our next meeting, Kami-sama, onegai, make our next meeting possibible."  
Both girls gor addicted to each other for sure, but what will happen if they will meet in the real world? Story about next meeting for a next time, for now TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
